


A Bird's Eye View

by Goodgriefmartincrieff



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Accidental character study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 02:24:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goodgriefmartincrieff/pseuds/Goodgriefmartincrieff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One can figure out so many traits of a person if one observes their home. A short exploration of Martin's apartment above the agricultural students.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bird's Eye View

His apartment is small, but neat. The furniture does not match, most of it has been periodically bought at thrift shops. The kitchen table is the most striking part of the room. Once, it used to be a normal, wooden, four legged table, but then it was sold to a passionate artist who never bothered to use a palette whenever inspiration struck, which was often. It's almost entirely covered in paint, all of the colors bleed into the other. If one were to look at it with a poetic viewpoint, one could say that it reflects the inevitability of human chaos throughout one's life. 

Most would just say its an ugly table.

Nevertheless, it was bought and now it stands in his kitchen. The paint is not hidden by a mantelpiece,  but stands rather awkwardly proud of being there.  
Martin likes it.

His fridge is a whole other story. Whereas the table is filled to the brim with color, the refrigerator contains a half empty sack of potatoes, a nearly empty carton of milk, a stalk of celery, and an apple. His pantry isn't much better. A couple of jars of pasta sauce, pasta, a container of cheap, ground coffee, saltine crackers, salt, and pepper.

There are pictures hung on the walls of his bedroom. Most of them are of other people. His mum, brother and sister, one of his dad, a couple of Arthur, Douglas , and Carolyn in various parts of the world. He's only in one of them. It's his first day as a pilot at MJN, he stands in front of Gertie with military posture, a crisp uniform, and a captain's hat. His face is serious, but if one looks closely you can see that his eyes are full of joy. 

The same uniform hangs in his closet, still crisp as ever, though no longer as new looking. There are only 2 pairs of white dress shirts and pants in his closet. The rest of it is composed of jeans whose bottoms have become ragged by being dragged on the floor, t shirts, and the occasional button up.

The bathroom is nearly bare, most of his personal items are in his flight bag. There is, however, a spare toothbrush, some toothpaste,  shower gel, shampoo, and "curl taming" conditioner.

The bed is a twin sized one. He has no space for a bigger one, nor need. It looks rather unslept in, as if it's just there because an apartment needs a bed. He's fallen asleep late at night watching telly so many times that he just keeps  blankets next to the couch for when he gets cold.

There are bills on the coffee table. Electricity bill, water bill, credit card bill. Bills bills bills and not one paycheck in sight. And Martin worries. Of course he worries. But sometimes when he gets home, he's too tired to worry. He hangs his coat, drags his flight bag to his bedroom, and sleeps.

When he dreams, he dreams of flying. 

**Author's Note:**

> Cabin Pressure and it's characters are property of the BBC, no copyright infringement is intended. Unbetta'd, all mistakes are wholly mine.


End file.
